Buzz Off !
by KuroHime-Sama
Summary: Yuuki Cross is an active KaZe shipper. So she and her best friend , Sayori Wakaba , decided to play matchmaker. Until one day , a new student entered Cross Academy. The new student had taken an interest towards the prefect, Zero Kiryuu. What will Yuuki do to make the new student buzz off so that her yaoi fantasies could be fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo to all ! This is officially my second fic , hurray! Yup , another VK one. *sighs* I was very stressed out , my idiotic and annoying brother just casually scribbled on mu Uta No Prince - sama keychain. And his punishment? Um.. a very... very... hard punch that left him crying. Guh, boys. Yeap , in this fic , the heroine , Yuuki Cross is going to be the main chara ! Alongside with Kaname , Zero and my OC. Don't worry , it's not a ... ZeroxYuukixKaname fic... It's a story about Yuuki playing matchmaker.. **_

_**And also , this story is damn straight WEIRD... So if there are mentions of a Unicorn entering the Night Class, don't be surprised , ne! I was thinking of the plot when i was doing my revision. So yeah, it's a lil bit failish... **_

_**Without further ado , this is the first chapter of Buzz Off! , enjoy !**_

_**Warnings : Yaoi , OOC , cheesy lines , possible jumping rainbow unicorns . :P**_

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own VK **_

" Hey , have you checked out the new song by VanaN'Ice?" a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail asked her friend , who was busy reading a fashion magazine .

" You mean Imitation Black ?" she asked , slightly interested by the mention of her favorite boy band .

" It's called... "

Yuuki Cross eavesdropped on the conversation earlier , but when it didn't perk up her interest , she left the conversation. ' Ah seriously girls this days. Boy bands , Fashion , Shopping is the only thing they talked about. ' She thought as she absent-mindedly gaze out the window. " Yuuki-chan?" Yuuki's best friend Sayori Wakaba asked her , concern in her voice. It's rare to see the cheerful Yuuki Cross not so cheerful like this. " Yori-chan ? Oh, Ohayou..." she greeted her friend good morning in a bored tone , her usual cheerfulness missing from her tone.

Sayori took her seat beside her best friend. She rested her head on her palm and looked at Yuuki. " Yuuki-chan , you seem lifeless. The usual Yuuki i know will go on and chat all day about this topic and that... Tell me what's wrong." she said with genuine concern in her sweet voice. Yuuki sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's about Zero and Kaname - senpai. " She said as she cross her arms. Sayori's ears perked up in interest. " Why? Is it because they keep arguing?" she asked , relief in her voice. ' It must be because she is concerned about those two .. How kind' Sayori thought to herself. " Why is that?" she asked , expecting it to be the usual ' It's because they're arguing about this' , ' They keep bickering about her and she feel guilty..' But what she said next isn't expected...

**" They haven't confessed their love to each other yet **"

Hahaha , how _**did it turn out? Yup , in this story , i made her a fujoshi ! *laughs* Also , VanaN'ice IS a real band , the band members are Len Kagamine , KAITO , Gakupo Kamui. I DO NOT OWN THEM , and sorry if there is any spelling errors ... And this is un-betaed , so that's to be predicted. Sorry for the short chap also!**_

_**The usual , Review but please no flames**_


	2. The New Student

**_Halo to all! We meet... again. Actually, i never thought that people would actually like this story , although i said that there is a possibility of jumping unicorns wearing tutus. And thank you , Jigoku-to-Hana for reviewing! And thanks alot for those who followed , favorited and those who read this story! *Hands out cookies * I was actually thinking of deleting this , since it actually had no uh... solid plot. Then after getting a long 12 - hour sleep and a conversation ( about BL , of course ) with the house maid , i finally know what to actually plan ! Once again , thank you! I was typing this while listening to a Vocaloid song called Insanity , by SF-A2 Miki feat. KAITO. It's an awesome song , you could check it out. :3_**

**_Without further ado, the second chapter of Buzz Off!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VK , i only own my OC. _**

_x. . _

Sayori's hazel eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing. " Um Yuuki-chan, i can't actually catch what you said , so can you repeat it again?" she asked , rubbing her neck. Yuuki huffed and cross her arms. " Yori-chan~! I said that they. haven't. confessed." Yuuki replied with seriousness in her tone. Yuuki's big brown eyes met Sayori's hazel ones. " Um.. No offense but... what makes you so sure?" Sayori asked , but when Yuuki opened her mouth to answer , the bell ringed , saying that first period is starting.

"Ops , Sorry Yori-chan , ttyl ~" Yuuki said in a teasing tone. Sayori looked dumbfounded at first then , she got the message. She didn't know acronyms that much since she rarely use them. Well, not until Yuuki teached her . Sayori stole a glance at Yuuki before averting her gaze. " Okay class, settle down," the English teacher , Rika Minna ordered. Rika gestured her hand towards a figure that was stuck on the doorway. " Okay class, today we got a new student . Introduce yourself please," the figure started walking towards the teacher and looked at the class.

" My name is Ruki Kinoshita. But please, feel free to call me Ruki or Rui." the boy who introduced himself as Ruki bowed his head , his bangs covering his face. The girls - and a few boys started to whisper among themselves.

" _Wow , what a beauty."_

_" Kya~ look at his beautiful emerald green hair~"_

_" Please , look at his breathtaking turquoise eyes"_

_" Is he single?"_

Ruki chuckled lightly , making a few girls squealing mentally. With looks like that , he's as good-looking to enter the Night Class. Ruki then started to walk around the class, trying to find a seat. He don't want a girl seatmate, everyday he would've receive gazes from his seat 'neighbor' . He didn't want one that was ugly also , it would damage his reputation. He also don't want one who wears too much perfume and cologne, his nose is highly sensitive. Then , he found one that match all of his tastes , a boy with unique silver hair , amethyst eyes , nice smell and most importantly, someone who isn't fascinated by his looks.

Oh yes , he found ' the one '...

The one that will bring light into his life...

The one who would share his pain and happiness...

His future 'mate'

_**So... how is it , ne ? Ruki Kinoshita and Rika Minna is my OC's... If you don't notice... Actually this is my first time writing names of gems to describe someone... So sorry if it's crap. And also sorryyyy for the short chapter, i had a headache and my eyes are all tired. There might be spelling errors , sorry...**_

_**And actually Ruki ISN'T a vampire , but he's not entirely a human too , but i can't just reveal it now , no? Ghe.. As usual , please Review , but no flames PLEASE.**_


	3. Oujo to Meshitsukai

_**Konbanwa, minna-san . Genki desu ka? Watashi wa Yume no Hoshi desu! Haha, so much for me speaking Japanese. Yes , GOUMEN FOR THE LONG UPDATE... I was quite stressed because of the upcoming exams which i don't know when... Gosh , how stupid am i ? I was thinking of making an AU ver of this , which is more of tragedy-ish rather than humor-ish. But the BIG diff is , in here the main pairing is Kaname x Zero x OC , ( eventual Kaname x Zero , my no.1 pairing) , while in the AU ver, it's mainly my OC ( Ruki) x Zero! So IF there is any Ruki x Zero likers , shippers , that one is for you! :DDD Without further ado , the third chappie!**_

_**Warnings : Yaoi , OOC , Cheesy lines , a very facade-ish Yuuki**_

_**Disclaimer : I DON'T own VK. Hino - sama does. But i do own Ruki ( OC)**_

_X.O.X_

Yuuki feel like beheading the new student's head. One does not simply ignore the fact that the new student is giving Kaname-sama's future mate looks. Okay, that was probably too long to caption. Yuuki then glared at the said new student and cross her arms. ' Gosh , This new kid is really making the situation worse. AH! I feel like i'm in a typical shoujo manga ...' she thought as she massaged her temple. " Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Sayori asked her , whispering. Yuuki looked at her before nodding her head.

" I'm okay." she replied reluctantly while giving her a fake smile. Sayori gave her a weird look before shrugging it off. Yuuki stole a glance at Zero, who was pretty much oblivious to the situation. Yuuki could feel her own dark aura emitting. Oh no no no , no one , i mean NO ONE is going to stop Yuuki Cross from fulfilling her yaoi fantasies , not even the lord could stop her. Not even a certain new student , either.

X.o.X

" Masaki-sama, it appeared that Ruki-sama had disappeared." A girl who owns a pair of mismatched eyes and incredibly long green hair informed a figure. Then... the sound of glass shattering could be heard. " Bring him back here NOW , or i'll swear i'll kill you, Ousaka. " she said in a menacing tone. The girl called Ousaka nodded and ran away , probably scared.

" So , i guess ... he found the 'one'..."

X.O.X

" Ruki-san . I need to talk to you." Yuuki said in a serious tone, looking at Ruki straight in the eye. Ruki nodded and sat up from his seat. " Maybe we could talk at the fountain?" Yuuki asked in a ' fake' sweet tone. " That's a good option , Cross-san," replied Ruki , smiling.

' I know that she thinks i'm a nuisance... I want her to trust me... she probably will... if i told her who actually i am...' Ruki thought , while walking alongside Yuuki.

' I don't trust him... I'll tell him who Zero is...' Yuuki thought , walking alongside Ruki.

' Who cares? I'll win this battle anyway.'

X.o.X

" Masaki-sama , it appears that Ruki-sama had enrolled in Cross Academy , an academy that consists vampires , humans and surprisingly , there is one vampire hunter," Ousaka stated while kneeling to Masaki. Masaki's red eyes glowed. " Who is the vampire hunter? " she asked , eyes wide. ' Vampire hunter... so this must be the ' one'... I shall meet with this vampire hunter ,' she thought .

" The older twin of the Kiryuu family , Zero Kiryuu."

' So this Zero shall be my son-in-law...'

_**tbc...**_

_**DAMN.;... HOW DID THAT LAST PART APPEARED?! huh... i know , i know it's pretty confusing... if you want to know how they look like ..:**_

_**Masaki Kinoshita : Red eyes , short boyish-like cyan hair , a beauty mark below her right eye , hair covering left eye**_

_**Ousaka _ : Incredibly long green hair like Ruki's , a yellow-golden coloured eye , a red-green coloured eye , huge Yuno Gasai eyes , pale skin like Zero's **_

_**Ruki Kinoshita : Emerald green hair , turquoise coloured eyes , shoulder length hair , side ponytail , skin complexion like Yuuki's **_

_**Well , that's it. I HAVEN'T decide the family name for Ousaka YET. And her family name is quite random , at first i wanna put Ousaka Sagahiroshika. Yep, DUMB... HEAH. Sorry if there's any spelling errors , and for the short chap , cause that's how i roll...**_

_**Review, but no flames please!**_

_**Oyasumi nasai , Minna-san! Yaoi no Yume!**_


End file.
